green_orbsfandomcom-20200213-history
Shinto Viridian
Shinto Viridian is one of the main protagonists in "Our Commitment", he is occassionally a gentleman and a flirt to women and is naturally friendly. He is a troubled boy who lost his memories of his childhood, with his dream approaching him, he tries to find a way to regain back his memories in hopes of finding his friend that he had lost. Biography Appearance Shinto has soft, white colored hair that is usually seen tousled with his bangs messily arranged to the left. His hair is somewhat spiky, and flows to the right in a natural manner. He has aquamarine eyes that blends well with his hair. He wears a dark grey, long sleeved shirt underneath a blue vest. He has a pendant hanging from his neck, and has a faint blue jacket tied around his waist. He has a white fringe dangling from his front lower hip that connects itself to the back of his belt. He has black ranges to grey pants stuffed into white boots with dark blue designs, the heels or soles being navy blue in color. In all his attires, he never leaves without the pendant; it was told that the pendant was given to him by someone before his family decided to move to France. His looks and charms causes girls to like him naturally. Personality Shinto is a kind person, often helps others in any ways possible. He treats girls like princesses, often being formal and respectful towards them being flirty if he's in the mood whilst treating boys in a friendly, casual way. He is easily moved, but won't show much emotion if he is with other people. Although there are girls that fawn over him, he rejects them. Shinto is hellbent on regaining back his memories, sometimes often seen staring at his pendant; wondering why he has it in the first place. History (Childhood & Adolescence) "Lemme buy you a gift!" Shinto was a reserved, cheery cute kid in his childhood days. He had tons of friends, but mostly is with Rei Chastrue, since they met each other at the young age of three parents were close. As they grew together, he learnt that a friend of Rei's took a liking towards him. This spiked his interest, and decided to get to know that girl more, even for just a week. This caused his friendship with Rei to grow distant for a bit, it grew back again when surprisingly Rei and her friend's relationship fell apart. The two stuck together until they were adolescents, they have been the best of friends, until it was nearing Rei's birthday. They were walking around their town when he decided to buy her a gift at the local gift shop nearby, he had crossed the road just as the traffic light turned green. Rei shouted for him to avoid the incoming car, but it was too late for him to dodge. However, before he was run over; he briefly saw his brother running towards him. The event happened abruptly, although he was pushed to the side, the car hit him on the head. Shinto was bleeding heavily and his friend had already called an ambulance, and he his brother was taken to the hospital. He was out for weeks, and when he awakened, he was greeted by his family. His thoughts were empty and his head was aching, his parents told him that he had amnesia and was unable to remember clearly. He lost his memories about his childhood and about Rei. From the room window, he saw two ribbons and white popping out, and curious azure eyes can be seen as well. He asked who she was, and his mother forced the girl seemed to be around his age to go away from him. He watched as his parents forced her to exit the hospital, but not before the young girl threw a pendant to him. Despite his obedient state, he hid the pendant from his family. Whoever that girl was, she was probably related to this 'accident'. His parents informed him of his brother's condition, as well. Shortly after he was out of the hospital, his family decided to move to France because of 'unsettled problems'. There, he continued his studies with the mysterious pendant in his possession. Background (Present) "Hello," Shinto works as a programmer and a software developer, sometimes editing magazines for the MajestueuX company whenever he has the time. He is often seen around break time with Nero and Rei that their company building are next to each other who are both workers from the mentioned company. He had met the both of them in unusual terms. He met Rei when she called out to him, saying that Shinto's pendant is similar to an item in her possession. He met Nero when Rei was running late, he had accompanied her to her office where Nero awaits. Since his position is quite high, his papers are often stacked and are in piles. Resulting to him being in his room developing a program or handling paperwork, he goes out whenever he's free. He meets Louis, and both of them agreed to work together for a project. One day, he's struck by a golf ball; to which Andrei comes to his aid. It was revealed to be Linford who had accidentally struck him. Shinto casually laughs it off, unaware that it was his brother he had also forgotten as he continued his way onwards. As weeks pass by, he gets to know more about Linford and many others. While this happens, his suspicions of Linford being his brother along with Rei leaving down several hints begin to grow as well. Within his busy days, when night comes, Shinto struggles to remember; often resulting in severe headaches. Although this happens, he refuses to back down since he is hellbent on remembering his past. With others to support him, he slowly remembers everything bliss and tragedy piece by piece. Character Relationships * Rei Chastrue - His forgotten childhood friend and future love interest. They were very close when they were children and often has Linford watching them. * Linford Dartmouth - Shinto's older brother. He loves his brother dearly, and is desperate to remember him. * Blue Jade - A close friend of Shinto, he often teases him about Viridi. Enjoying his irritation. * Viridi Lia - A friend of his, he treats her like his little sister from time to time and he worries about her condition. * Nero Crimonta - A close friend, he is well aware of Nero and Bellatrix's problem and is helping him out despite the man's denials. * Line Viridian - His adopted younger brother, the two are close as well. * Andrei Castleton - A friend of his, he is the one to help him out when he was struck by a golf ball. * Violette Brunswick - He defended her from a fight and informed her of Andrei's obliviousness. * Louis Forrest - He was treated like a monster when Louis first met him, they work together on a project. Trivia * "Shinto" is a Japanese ethnic religion. * He is never seen without his pendant.